From Angel's Wings
by MythStar Black Dragon
Summary: Dean and Sam go on another hunting adventure unsure who to trust or not to trust. Meeting up with a mysterious lady who's help they'll need along the road.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

**Title: _From Angel's Wings_**

**This story is about those lovable Winchester Boys we all love. I know this may be awful but bare with me. My first fanfic! Hope you all like it!**

**Don't own the show or characters except one or two of my own.**

Chapter 1

These small back water towns started melding together. This one looked like all the other ones. The evil they faced all the time seemed as if they were never making a dent in the world around them. These were the thoughts of Sam Winchester as Dean his brother drove down the main street of Santa Piko Bay. Dean was busy bobbing his head to the old rock he loved to hear.

"So why are we here again?" Sam asked his older brother as he looked out the window at the townsfolk. Who always seemed to be clueless to the darkness of their hometown.

"To stop some evil thing that is killing the men in this town." Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. Parking he rummaged thru the fake credit cards in his wallet to get the one he hadn't used yet out. "Now stop being a baby and lets get this done." He let his brother know he wasn't in the mood for any speeches of futility or importance of this hunt.

Rolling his eyes Sam got out of the car to go in with his bro as he heard him start the Q and A of the manager of this roach filled establishment. "So where's the local bar around here?" The manager took the card passed it thru and gave it back without a second glance, "The Brazen Bull, all the folks go there at night to socialize." "Heard any of this talk about the local men going missing? We read the paper on our way here and it looks pretty spooky to be a man in this town." He said jokingly as he tried to bond with the older pot bellied manager. The guy shrugged and explained it off, "Nothing much just guys getting fed up with their lives leave town for something better. You're in room 6. Enjoy."

Getting back into the car Dean smiled "The tings people believe to feel safe at night, astounds me!" "I don't blame them Dean. We do this for a living and I sometimes have trouble with it." Dean took the car up the door as Sam got the bags and made sure no one was around as he packed some of the weaponry into the bags from the trunk. Dean had the door opened as he rushed in closing the door behind him with his foot.

Dean lay down on the bed as he kicked off his shoes "Let me know when it gets dark. Then we can head over to the Bull." Of course Dean slept as Sam did most of the leg work. His brother he thought was a total dork when it came to the more research type work in there job. But Sam was fine with that, because it meant time for himself and his own mind to reflect on the situation and on the past. Especially Jess and how much he missed her.

Leaving the room he let the door slam shut waking the half asleep Dean "Dick!" he yelled to no one in particular sure his bro was already far away. He was getting comfy in bed when he felt a strange presence, like someone was watching him. He gave the room a once over with his eyes before he chalked it up to nerves. But just to be on the safe side he got up to put salt all over the threshold of the door and windows. Then he got back into bed with his shotgun and went to sleep.

Outside the motel a young woman in a short black skirt and tight halter top watched as Sam walked away from the place to head to the towns library for his research, which he usually found useful. Smiling she threw back her raven hair over her right shoulder and put on the sunglasses as she vanished from thin air with a snap of her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all liked the first chapter if not am sorry. Feel free to write a review and let me know what you think of it or how I can improve. Now on with the story.**

**Supernatural characters belong to the WB network I just added my own.**

Chapter 2

Sam had found a quite spot in the back of the library where the news reel could be seen on the computer. He checked the town's history to check to see if this rash of disappearances has been going for a while, but there was nothing to find. It seems up until three years ago Santa Piko Bay was a normal, quiet regular place to live in. He checked the news reports, the weather, and the social page for anything that could have been considered as new to the town during that time. Zip, nada, zilch! This was a first for him usually by now something came out to him what their next move might be. Turning off the computer he headed out.

When he got back to the motel he saw his brother sprawled out on the mattress of the bed in his right hand his favorite gun. Chuckling at his drooling brother he let the door sound as he shut it and saw his bro jump up and point the gun wildly. "Dean you got to learn to be more attuned to your surroundings. Cause someday you'll be caught with your pants down." Letting the gun go he went to the bathroom murmuring "I would love to be found with my pants down especially with a chick."

"So little brother, find out anything interesting about this small place." Dean asked as he cleaned his guns, making sure they worked. "No, there wasn't a thing out of the ordinary which is weird in itself. Usually places like this have something strange." Smiling nice and big Dean cocked the gun and stood up "Let's go hunting."

The Brazen Bull was crowded with people coming in from work or looking to party. The reason they called it the "Brazen Bull" was obvious, there in the middle of this big place was a mechanical bull being ridden by a young man trying to hang on to the bucking bronco. "Sam you should try that out see how long you can last." He heard Dean say as he made his way to the bar where there was a cute bartender taking orders. Always on the prowl, his brother's way of life and love. Heading over to a more somber looking bunch he thought they may give him answers to the missing guy's life.

Dean took a sip of his beer, before returning to the lady in front of him. She was hot of course short shirt, shorts that cut off mid thigh. Giving her his heart warming puppy dog smile, he played it thick as he asked her about the guys that had gone missing. She of course opened up like a book, spilling all the gossip out. It seems one of the guys was cheating on his wife he was on his way to meet the other woman when he disappeared she told him. The other one she knew disappeared out of thin air, like something snatched him up. That one had a girlfriend who worked at the school, by the name of Libby. Leaning in close he thanked her for her help allowing her to slip her number into his hand. A wink he dropped off his money at the bar and went to meet up with his bro. "So what else did you get other then the girl's phone number?" Laughing Dean answered, "Well it turns out that Victim number 4 had an affair and was meeting said girl when he vanished. And that victim number 6 has a girlfriend at the local high school, a teacher by the name Libby. And you?"

Walking out of the bar Sam let him know what he found out away from prying eyes. "Most these guys have nothing in common they range from business men to construction workers. Wife's with families to no wife at all different hobbies in the communities. They all just vanish out of thin air one night never to be heard from again." Dean stopped in his tracks looking upward as if he knew something but couldn't remember what exactly. "What?" said Sam stopping looking behind at his brother. Hitting his head Dean cried out, "Succubus!" "What are you talking about?" Sam didn't understand where his bro was going. Dean hurried up over to the car and explained, "It's a succubus; she steals the souls of men by sucking it out of their bodies thru the mouths while making love to the victim. The only reason we didn't think of it is there is no body to verify how they died." Sam had to agree they thought of a succubus first but no evidence showed it, but they always went for men never discriminatory to any class or color. At the car Sam said, "So now all we have to do is find her. That should be easy in a community of 500 women." They got in the car to get back to the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there one and all me here again just thought I might want to update it. I know it's been a while went on vacation so now am back and let's see what we get out of our favorite boys.**

**Don't own any of the Supernatural characters only my own ones. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Making it back to the motel, the boys went in slamming the door behind them as Dean searched thru his dad's journal and Sam went online to check to see of any succubus in the area. After a couple of hours they had gone thru the whole list of woman who it could be but still nothing. Frustrated at the situation of not getting any closer Sam had this odd feeling of being watched yet put it behind him since he knew that was impossible thanks to the salt. So he put it to the back of his mind. "So what we got here is a dead end, cause most of these women are either to old to young, or just right and there is to many to check every single one."

He paced thinking to himself all he could remember about what his dad told him about succubus. They were women who loved to eat the souls of unfaithful men. They were ultra alluring because their form was always attractive to the male sex that is until they feed. Sucking the soul out of their victims of course posing as someone no one would notice. Then they would move onto the next town and do it all over again. "We need to talk to this Libby girl maybe she knew what her boyfriend was up to."

Sam agreed because this was getting nowhere fast. They decided to wait till morning when she would be at school. They got into their beds wanting some sleep knowing they would get very little of it later on. "Bro!" said Sam in the darkness as he looked at the ceiling. "Mmmm..." answered Dean almost half asleep one hand under the pillow on his gun. "Have you had this weird feeling today like your being watched?" Sam asked hoping he didn't sound crazy. "What are you talking about little brother?" Dean asked knowing what he meant but not wanting to admit it himself. Turning on his side to look in his brothers direction in the room, "I mean as if someone is watching you, everything you do they see it being done they just don't speak up." Dean also turned toward his brother's voice and said, "Yeah but it's probably nothing just our minds playing tricks on us. Go to sleep." Sam knew he was wrong that something was watching them but he let it drop there knowing his brother was proud and didn't like unexpected surprises. So he went off to sleep. Dean stayed awake a bit longer making sure Sam got some sleep before doing so himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there what up my readers, if you are reading I appreciate it. Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

Morning had the two brothers getting out of the car heading to the school. There were little kids running up the steps getting to class. Sam got reminded of his own childhood which was nothing close to normal. Moving from town to town, dad never there off on his own chasing monsters. The one time he had a normal life it got messed up because of the darkness taking his only light, Jessica. Following Dean up the steps he went into the building to the Administrative Office. Dean pulled out an FBI badge flashing it to the secretary asking to be able to talk to Libby. After a bit of time this woman of 5 feet brown hair pretty in an average way.

She was wringing her hands together asking, "Is this about Bill? Did you find him?" The hope in her eyes almost was too much for Dean and Sam to take because they hated the victim's hurtful looks. Dean rolled his shoulders and replied, "No I'm sorry we haven't we just came here to ask some questions." Sam took over the questioning, "So, How long have you and Bill been boyfriend and girlfriend? And when was the last night you seen him?" Libby had a small voice almost shy like saying "We have been going together about two to three years. The last time I saw him was about three months ago when he was going to go out to the store for groceries."

Sam looked around and in a low voice asked, "Was there any trouble with you and your guy? I mean anything you noticed him going out late at night and not coming back for a long time with no explanation?" Libby was a bit taken back and seeming a bit mad, "How dare you say that, me and Bill had no problems. He was and is faithful. You have no business in our problems." Dean had seen this before, women not wanting to see the truth about what really happened. Needing answers he got a bit more up front and personal. "Listen lady I am sorry for what happened but we need the truth because if you with hold anything it might cost your boyfriends life. We are just trying to get the picture to see if he can be saved!"

Sam wanted to say something but knew his brother had gotten threw with the lady. Libby nodded and sobbed a bit as she told the truth. "Yeah, Bill was a bit of a phantom when he was with me. Late night excursions, never knowing where he was or with who. And whenever I asked him about it he told me it was none of my business." Both Dean and Sam knew that this Bill guy was a loser and Libby saw that off there looks but for some reason she had to defend him, "He loved me and I love him we were everything to each other. Please find him!" Her pleading made them feel even worse for her but they agreed. They wished her goodbye and left.

Once outside Sam told his brother off, "Listen bro we have to be more careful with these people it there family and friends who have disappeared we can't push them to much." Dean waved him off, "I know we can't its just infuriating when they don't cooperate for there own good." As they were getting in the car Dean saw some woman staring at his car from the top of the steps at the front of the school entrance. She was wearing black skirt and halter top smiling at them. He couldn't help look at her. The blaring of his car horn knocked him out of his stupor looking at his Sam inside his car his hand on the horn. "Are we leaving or what?" Dean came back up to look over the top of the car for the girl but she was gone. Shaking it off he got in the car letting the girl go to the back of her mind until later.


	5. Chapter 5

Me here again how are you all there in the fanfic universe. I am back not sure that is a good thing but yeah.

Chapter 5

Back at the motel Dean and Sam were deciding the next course of action. At the moment they had a brick wall. "So we are still back to where we started. No idea who this woman is, and very many single guys out there." said Dean pacing the little bit he could in front of the beds. Sam nodded in agreement unsure of what he was missing. "Well lets start at the obvious places a hot girl would be able to attract men." He suggested as a starting point to make sure they find the woman.

Dean gave a huge smile as he knew what that meant, "Bars and strip joints. I like this town more then ever. So how do we tell who the bad bitch is in here?"

That made Sam scratch his head as he looked thru his dad's journal out loud he said, "There is a small reference to the Succubus being marked in some way or another just not exactly says what." "I just say we go and ask the girls to allow us to give them a physical exam. That should be fun." Dean said cheerfully hoping for that to happen. Rolling his eyes Sam sighed and got up heading to the car. "What, I was kidding!" stated Dean as he followed his brother out.

"So where to now, do we just pick a place at random or what?" Dean asked his little bro. Sam pulled out a map of the town and began speaking in his know it all voice, "We can rule out the stores and places only open during the day because these guys disappear at night. So we only have a couple of places here, The Brazen Bull, The Male strip place, and a club called the Dancing Puppet." "I say we hit the bar, club and last but certainly not least the place where all those delightfully lovely ladies go to remove there clothes." Dean told him as he drove to the bar.

The problem was that they couldn't search the girl's body and they could only talk it up. Sam went around the bar searching all exposed skin that he could see. While brother Dean chatted up a few about who's new and who was easy. Most girls were falling all over themselves for him, seeming easy and available. After a couple of hours they left not having found out anything but more numbers for Dean to call. Next stop was the club, hot spot of the young and lively.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello avid readers me here again hope you like the story so far and can't wait till the next installment.

I would appreciate any reviews you may have. Please be honest.

No rights over Dean and Sam they belong to the WB rest are mine.

Chapter 6

Parking outside the Dancing Puppet it seemed packed so many cars all around the place. "Great this is going to be easy enough!" said a frustrated Dean as he put on his happy face to ensnare the ladies. Sam jokingly chided, "Hey if you don't want the woman following you all over the place then let me take them off your hands." Punching Sam's arm playfully they entered the doors. A wave of noise came at them entering their bodies with the loud bass of the music. Knowing they wouldn't be heard Sam motioned with his hands giving him the signal of a round about the place. As soon as Sam disappeared into the crowd Dean made him self known to the female populace in there he got on the dance floor and started dancing with any and every girl he was by going all over the floor.

When the music picked up for the next number he started dancing with a blonde girl gyrating hips seeing if he could see any kind of sign she was the bitch on her creamy skin. He hadn't finished examining her when a brunette pushed the girl out of the way to dance with him. Her back was to him so he got close to her ear to say, "You really wanted to dance bad am guessing, by the way you tackled that filly." When she turned around it was the girl from the steps of the school wearing the exact same clothes as before. He stopped dancing with her and just stared at her. She was a hot babe, no doubt petite, great curves, luscious soft hair and fine skin. But it was her eyes that caught him; they were green, blue, then hazel all at the same time but not really.

She leaned forward seeming as if she was about to kiss him but turned her head so there cheeks were resting together. In his ear she whispered, "What you seek isn't here it's at the next place you search. But be careful that woman is a cunning temptress." Moving her head back a bit she kissed his cheek very lightly as if she wasn't even there. Her feet started to back her up to get lost in the crowd. Before she did he surged forward to get a hold of her yelling out, "Hey get back here! Who are you? What do you know?" But before he could reach her she disappeared. He ignored all others as he searched for her. Sam finally came up saying, "Nada, how about you?" Dean was still oblivious to his brother as his eyes scanned the people. Grabbing Dean around his jacket he shook him yelling out his name. Dean finally paid attention and asked, "What?" "Dude your were out of it." Pointing to the door he waited to tell Sam about it once outside.

"Did you see the girl I was dancing with at the end there? I think she has something to do with this " Dean asked wanting to know he wasn't the only one that saw her. Sam just shook his head giving his brother this skeptical look wondering if he was kidding. "Listen I know what I sound like but she told me what I was searching for was going to be in the next place I looked, and that I should be careful because the Succubus is tempting to all." Explaining what happened to a smiling brother. "Are you sure she wasn't coming onto you?" he asked him knowing how girls were around him. Waving it off he gave him his theory, "I think she is the one that has been watching us from a distance. And I think she is still watching us. Its like she knew why we were here!" Sam sobered up by that comment and asked the real question, "Do you think she is the Succubus we've been looking for?" Biting his bottom lip Dean shook his head declaring that a no, "I didn't have that feeling of evil from her she seemed as if she wanted to help us." "Well let's take her advice and go to the titty bar." Sam told him getting in the car. Dean agreed giving the parking lot a good once over making sure she wasn't there. If he had only looked up on the roof he would have seen her staring at them driving off with a huge smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here we are again. Hope I have been doing well and that you all like it. Thanks for reading and continue if you wish.

Chapter 7

The Male Strip was not as packed as the club was but it had enough cars to be a full lot. Every now and then a car would park a guy would come out and they hurry into the place not wanting to be noticed out front. Dean and Sam not caring who saw them just walked round there car to the trunk arming themselves with a couple of knifes, a pair of guns and holy water making sure to hide it where it was easy accessible yet not seen by the public.

Closing the trunk they made there way to the entrance where a bouncer gave them the once over before considering they weren't a threat to the ladies. Sam shuffled in while his bro gave the doorman a huge toothy smile giving a curt nod of his head to the guy as thanks. The music inside was fast paced with a cowboy theme as a girl about twenty was in a cowgirl get up stripping to the males sitting in front of the stage. She twirled around the pole gyrating her hips to the tempo of the beat. Sam's eyes drew away scanning the crowd looking to the women counting how many there were. This would be considerably easier then the other times for if they had a mark it would be in plain sight.

Dean on the other hand was pulled toward the stage by the show. Planting himself right in the first empty seat he could find. Deans own eyes followed the girls movement as she took off all her clothes but the thong. Then he still was there as the next girl popped out in heavy metal theme with leather outfit. Sam he wandered around walking checking the waitress's out as they served the drinks. Deciding on a table he gestured to a nearby girl with red hair who was topless and had on very red short, shorts. "Hey, what do you want big boy?" she asked him quick as anything. Warmly smiling he said kindly, "well I would have a coke but also was wondering if any of the missing guys were ever seen here?" The woman's eyes grew big for a second before she got back on her reserved face and replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about sir. But if I were you I wouldn't ask those kinds of questions around here! Coke's coming up." She left him alone to muddle in his brain that there definitely was something up here.

Dean's head followed the girl's swaying butt as she leaned down right in front of him giving her most of the attention. "Hey gorgeous!" he said giving the smile. She twisted her head and acknowledged him with a pat to the head. "Do you know if any of your girlfriends back there have any birthmarks that look odd?" he asked still staring at her with joy. "The girl shrugged not knowing but doing a well job at stripping as Dean totally forgot what he was there for. Sam unable to see anything to help around was dejected with no answers yet. Going over to Dean he took hold of the jacket lifting him up out the door. "Still haven't found anything. Are you sure the chick says we were supposed to find anything here?" asked Sam. Dean had to think for a minute before concentrating enough to say, "Yeah, she said we'd find the answer's here." Sam leaned against the car trying to think up something else, "Well if it is we can't see it. Might as well wait for her to appear again or the Succubus to strike again other then that we keep searching." Dean nodded jumping into the car as they drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there one and all hope people are reading this and enjoying it if you have any advice let me know. So without further waiting.

**Chapter 8**

In front of the motel the brothers got out putting away their weapons knowing no one was around to watch them. Sam a little reluctant to cause trouble asked, "Are you sure the girl in black wasn't the one we are looking for?" Dean shook his head vehemently shooting the idea down. Closing the trunk with a quick snap he said, "I told you Sammy that this girl didn't give off the whole bad and killer vibe." Bringing his bag further up on his shoulder Sam mischievously chuckled as he reminded his brother of the past, "You don't necessarily always have the best track record with women." "Yeah, well this is different. I know what evil smells like, taste like and this girl or whatever she is wasn't that."

Sam shrugged unsure to still totally believe his brother's sense but he believed in his brothers heart so he kept his mouth shut. Once inside he got online to see if the cops had anything on the Male Strip, disputes, arrests, anything incriminating or if anything happened there that is of significance. Dean just paced unsure of what their next step would be other then to go in there checking every girl to see if they had anything on their person's.

"You look really cute when your anxious." said the silky voice behind him. It made both brothers stop whatever they were doing in shock. Dean turned quickly hand already whipping out the gun he had stashed in his back along the jean waistband. He had the gun pointed and cocked at the mysterious girl who's been very elusive. She had made herself at home on his bed just stretched out on her side, elbow holding her up with a raised eyebrow at Dean. Sam got off his seat and walked over to his brother making sure they had each other's back in case this was a trap. "Your Sam right?" she asked not getting any kind of answer just hard stares as they tried to understand her presence in the room. Both eyes went to the salt still in place around the room. Reading their faces she explained, "The salt doesn't affect me. Because I'm not a demon or any baddy you have in mind. So you don't need the gun because it won't do anything to me just ruin the pain on the wall." Dean's finger was almost close to pulling the trigger, so to make a point she stood up in front of him and held out her hands to show them she wanted them to try it.

Sam broke the brother's silence by asking, "What are you? And how the hell do you know about us?" Hands going to her back she held them back there as she swung back and forth on her heels. Smiling sweetly she replied, "Well anything supernatural and otherworldly knows about the Winchester Family. You guys are legends. As to what I am is not important to this situation." Relaxing his grip on the gun he put the safety on it before slipping it back to where he got it. "Well I think it is of importance if we are to trust your word." said Dean finally speaking. When her eyes came in contact with his own he swore she was looking thru him. Stepping back she sat on the edge of the bed crossing her well shaped legs in front of herself making sure Dean was watching. "Listen Dean I was sent by the good guys to help you two out. They knew this one would be a bit tougher to crack then the others so here I am. Think of me as a counselor. To help incase you reach a wall you can't pass." She told them fixing her skirt and shirt pretending she was bored and had nothing better to do. Younger brother was angry his arms crossed he had a pensive forehead, "Where was your help when Jess died or all those innocent people we didn't get to on time dies because we had no help?" he said almost yelling it out. She sadly answered, "We can't save everyone, and you can't save everyone. You have to accept that things happen. Bad things. Nobody can help everyone in the world your only human." "Yeah and what is your excuse?" snidely asked Sam.

Rubbing her temples she stood up again to try and distress the situation, "Look the real bad guy is in that stripper place. Dig deeper and find your monster, stop her." She began to walk to the door before Dean stepped in front of her stopping her walkout. Seeking help Dean tried to get more help. "If you know who it is just tell us that way we can take her down before anyone else is lost." The woman bit her lip, her eyes lost in thought as she lowered her head to whisper to him, "Look I can't help much I'm not allowed. Yet I will tell you this she is some stupid blonde bimbo. That's it, sorry."

Nodding Dean outstretched his hand to lay it on her arm to gently squeeze it letting one more word out, "My brother didn't mean it he is angry and sad about his past." Getting a glance behind them she saw Sam mess with his own hair as she turned back to Dean to say, "I understand he is in pain that's a lot of hurt for one so young to go through. Both of you have been thru so much. I have a question. Why do you believe in me so much, when your brother didn't?" Shrugging he smiled his playful toothy grin and responded, "Something in your eyes shows me you're telling the truth. If I can't believe in myself then what is there to go by?" Walking away she winked before her body disappeared into a burst of gold dust. Leaving two brothers amazed and surprised.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again one and all hope you have been avidly waiting the next installment because here it is.

Chapter 9

After a couple of minutes after the mystery lady disappeared Dean and Sam were on there way back to the Male Strip. Parking they went in full prepared for trouble. They sat together for a while as they took head count at how many blondes there was. As they sat there Dean talked to his bro, "Look Sam that thing you said about Jess it's not your fault." Sam just kept looking around ignoring his brother's advice. Dean kept talking, "It's nobody's fault but that evil bastard who killed her." Sam turned to his brother and confronted him, "Listen Dean I know it's nobody' fault. But knowing that there are higher beings out there that work for good did nothing but sit back and watch people die not stopping it. Well it makes me a bit angry."

Dean seeing that his brother was angry and not wanting any help let off and moved away to try and see if a loner guy can attract the evil. He got a couple of bottles of beers and gave heavy tips as he smacked a girl's ass as she walked by. When a blonde waitress came over in a skimpy red hot number of a nice thing and tight bra he whistled and beckoned her over. She smiled sweetly and came over. Wiggling her ass as she walked getting more attention from other guys. She gave him a wink when she finally got to him and stood with one hand under the tray and the other resting on her hips asking "What can I get you honey?"

Playing the part of a wanting horn dog Dean smiled his award winning smile he shrugged and said, "You can give me your number and maybe en ear to talk to."

Eyes twinkling she nodded and bent down showing him plenty of skin as she whispered in his ear, "Well honey if you're a good boy tonight maybe I can give you more then that." Looking down her body he saw a small mark on her lower back that was half covered by her thong. Allowing his hand to graze down he asked, "You have a tattoo?" She shook her head and replied, "It's a birth mark. Why you like tattoo's?" Dean's eyebrows rose a bit and he quickly moved the back of it down a bit to see the shape of an upside down cross. "Nice babe. I like it." He said to her getting his brothers eyes giving him the idea that he found the Succubus. Sam nodded at the understanding and paid his tab quickly rising up.

Dean gave her a tip and said, "I'll sit right here all nigh waiting for you maybe you can show mw around town since I'm new here hardly know anyone. What do you say?" The bimbo nodded and licked her lips as she purred at him "Well I think I would like that very much. I get out at 1 I'll meet you here." She said as she walked away from him still wagging her hips. When she was out of sight Sam passed by slowly as Dean quickly told him what was up, "It's her she has an upside down cross in her back. We agreed to meet here after her shift at 1. Then I will take her out back where you will park the car then we'll take care of this for good." Bro got the plan and left to move the car. Dean sat down not thinking of the upcoming kill but of the girl in black.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok on to the rest of the story thanks for reading by the way.

Chapter 10

Dean waited for the blonde-haired woman to reappear once more going over the game plan. "Get her out and take her down. Without getting killed in the process." He thought to himself as he ignored any other hot half-naked women he saw. Finally, she appeared in a tight little jean skirt and a hot red top that left little to imagining. "So handsome ready for a night you won't forget?" said the bombshell. Dean nodded and gave his heart-warming smile. "Baby I was born ready!" he said with bravado. She slipped her arm thru his right arm and led him out to the front. Dean stopped and hesitant said in a hushed tone, "Hey can we go out the back it's just I left my car back there so it wouldn't be seen and all." She nodded in acceptance not caring either way.

So they did an about face and went in the other direction out the back through the kitchen. She led him that way hand holding him all the way to the door. She went to open it but he turned her around and pushed her back against the door to kiss her keeping her mind on him instead of the trap awaiting her. She giggled from the sudden impromptu exhibition. She went with it as the door swung open outward. When the door finally closed, back up she stopped the kissing and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Dean as he let her go a little away just incase. "You'll see soon enough baby!" she told him giving a cool smile with something behind the eyes. Dean still did not call on Sam, wanting to be sure of this broad's intention and to make sure she is not a mistake. "Why not show me now? Because I don't think I can wait." Miss blonde hair's mouth smiled like a Cheshire cat's would. She stretched and arched herself upwards keeping her eyes on Dean. When she let her mouth open in the smile, he saw a bunch of razor sharp teeth that weren't there before. He just stood there not running or yelling which was unusual with her prey. He saw her face transform into a kind of haggard wrinkled old woman's face. Her nails were claws and she grew about a couple of more inches taller.

Dean arched an eyebrow and whistled from the transformation. "I don't care how many times I see that it still amazes me." The Succubus hissed at him and said in a growl, "What do you mean meat sac? Moreover, talk fast because I am getting hungry." Shrugging he rolled his shoulders and said, "Just that you ugly beasts get uglier every time I see you. Isn't that right Sam?" Sam stepped out from behind the car where he was laying low with a shotgun full of silver in his hands. "Times up bitch!" he said to her cocking the gun.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you liked the last one here I go to the next one, longer then usual.

Chapter 11

As Sam cocked the gun, the thing that used to be a girl moved with quick speed. Dodging to the left, she ran to where Sam was thankfully he anticipated some sort of attack and moved himself to the right in a roll. Dean sensing his brother in danger and things not going according to plan took out his gun from the waistband of his jeans and aimed it for her but when he shot he got air.

She had fainted toward where Sam was and when Dean tried to aim again to get her, she ran full force into him knocking them both down. "Great!" he said aloud as his gun went flying out of his hands onto the ground somewhere. 'That was my favorite gun.' He grunted to himself wanting to kick her ass with his hands. It was struggling with him, her claws making damage as they shredded any part of flesh they can get too.

Sam seeing Dean in a bit of trouble went to stand up and took aim not firing since Dean was right under her. He feared that if he shot he had hit Dean so he waited for a right moment. "Asshole's I'll kill you both slow just so I can devour your souls little by little." She said as Dean got out a lucky shot under her jaw. Quickly shaking its head, she reared up to sink her teeth into his shoulder as his hands held her shoulders off him trying to keep her at bay. "Sam take the shot, kill the bitch!" Dean screamed out wanting this to be over before someone came out. Shaking his head still holding his position Sam replied to his demand, 'No, not until I get a clear shot, now hurry up and kick her ass so we can get out of here."

Flipping her over his head, he got up to get back away from her to end her time on this place. To bad for them she jumped up and kicked him back down as she went for the younger brother who shot the gun off a couple of times at her missing because of her speed at stepping aside from the bullets as if she moved thru time or something. Finally, in front of Sam she pushed his arm away and grabbed his throat curling her long fingers around it squeezing a pinch.

Dean had gotten to his gun as soon as she had started running. However, he froze as soon as his eyes held the scene of his family in her grasp. Holding Sam as a shield between herself and Dean's gun, she held him high off the ground to let gravity work on the boy. Dean aimed the gun at Sam hoping as Sam did for the chance to kill the creature. "Put the gun down or I snap his neck, you'll hear his bones crack right before your ears." The thing growled out putting more pressure on his throat. Sam gasp for air was the only thing heard as the air moved the trees in a soft whisper as the tension grew higher when he did not release the weapon.

"Hey there, is this a private party or can I join in as well?" Said the familiar voice the boys knew. Turning her head a bit to look behind her the Succubus saw the little woman all in black as before and sneered. Crossing her arms and giving the evil monster a smile she said, "I wouldn't look now, but your about to die." When the thing looked back, Dean was closer then before taking a quick shot before she could stop it. The bullet went right into her forehead between the eyes. She didn't even realize she was dead for a minute there, as she blinked giving them all a look of disgust before she fell over blood seeping out of the bullet hole.

"Thanks bro I almost got my ass handed to me." Sam said to him as he massaged his neck from the red mark that was developing there. "Don't thank me man. Thank her; if she didn't come along, we'd still be stuck in our predicament." Dean said giving his head an up nod as a thank you from him as he went to the dead carcass and put it on it's back.

Sam scratched his head as he said, "Look thank you for saving my life. Look I am sorry about before I took out some of Jess's death on you. It wasn't fair to blame you. Therefore, I am telling you I am sorry once again. Do you forgive me?" Arching her eyebrows at Dean as she let Sam stew for a bit. Dean pointed to Sam as in telling her to say something. Smirking a little at him she turned her sights back to Sam and said, "I forgive you don't worry about it. Its water under the bridge." He smiled at her, went over to his partner, and asked, "So what do we do with the body?" "Bury it I guess would be the best answer to the problem." Said Dean looking over the big thing and wondering how to lug it out of there.

"You know if you just ask me maybe I can help you guys out." She said to the boys as she gave a small giggle of laughter. Both guys looked at one another trying to see the joke but not finding one. Standing up they stood to the side as she came over to the body. The brothers waited for her to do something but she didn't, just stood there. "Well, what are you waiting for do something." Dean told her as they still stayed standing by the corpse. "You guys haven't said please yet?" Letting them know what they missed to do for her. Both sets of eyes staring at her wide not believing her and her request for manners at a time like this.

"O.k. Please can you do something about this before someone comes out here and catches us and this thing." Said big brother as he looked around making sure no one would stumble onto them. 'Touchy' she breathed under her voice as she waved her hand over the dead girl/thing. In a flash of light it disappeared into thin air just as if it was ever there. "As much fun as this night has been guys I have things to do and places to be. You guys aren't the only ones who need help out here. See you around." The words came out as she walked off fading into the night.

Dumb looks on there faces was replaced with awe. Dean breaking the silence and made one comment, "What a woman!"


	12. Chapter 12

Well another chapter up sorry it took long busy with life, so those who are still reading thank you let me know what you think.

Chapter 12

The Impala roared into the motel parking lot area waking none of the other guest from their deep slumber. Having saved the small community was a thankless job they both knew, never getting paid and never receiving thanks. Yet days like these where they got the bad guy without losing any other man was considered a good day.

Stepping out of the car they were a remarkable sight covered in dust, dirt, sweat and blood theirs and the monsters. They each just wanted a hot shower and a good night sleep after a job well done. Going inside they took turns to shower as Sam did Dean got some rest on the bed not caring if he covered it in the night's activities. As soon as Sam got out, he woke Dean up to take the bathroom. Dean spent a good portion of time under the hot spray of water letting it sooth the tense muscles and bruises almost falling asleep in there. When the water turned cold, he shut it off and wrapped a towel around his body.

He walked out but stopped in his tracks seeing the illustrious mystery girl standing in the middle of the room smiling her sweet girl smile at him. "Hi, how long have you been standing there?" Dean asked crossing his arms leaning on the frame of the bathroom door as he noticed Sammy sleeping on his bed. Shrugging and letting her eyes go up as if in thought she said, "Not long maybe a minute or two. Just came by to see how you boys are doing after the fight." Waving his hand he told her, "That back there was nothing compared to some of the other jobs we have been on. Now there are stories I can tell you where we were a hair's breath away from death. That's always fun." " I know, I just wanted to see you brothers before you headed out of town. Do you mind?" Smirking in a kind, way he shook his head and gave her a sultry gaze, "Never mind a hot girl wanting to see me."

Giggling her small laugh she happened to wake up Sam from his light sleep as his head came off the pillow looking around not understanding what was happening. "Losing your touch Sammy she was here while you slept and you didn't even know it." Said Dean making his way to the bed where he picked up his boxers and put them under the towel. Being the woman she was she turned to give him a minute of privacy as he did that. When she came back around he had on a boxer and a shirt on, hair still wet from the shower but it suited him. Sam moved further down on the bed wrapping the blanket around him rubbing his eyes as he sat there. Both waiting for her to say what was up with her.

"Well I am here to congratulate you two on a job well done. I knew you guys could pull it off." She said as she came closer standing before Sam and Dean in front of the beds. "That's sweet of you but we couldn't have done it without you. Sam here would have been a goner maybe me as well." Dean added on giving thanks all around. Yawning as he spoke Sam went on, "So what happens now? With you and us I mean?" Walking side ways she explained, "You keep doing what you guys do. Save the innocent, get the bad monsters; make the world a better, safer place from things that go bump in the night." Dean knowing that was what would happen anyway got more specific. "What about you? Will we see you again; make sure we stay out of trouble?" For a minute she stood there staring at Dean as he stared back at her for some reason unable to look away as the heat passed between them. Then she answered him, "Yeah of course you will see me again. I can't let you two out of my sight that long without wondering if you're in another life and death situation that I can bail your butts out of." Standing up Dean came over much closer to her to be almost on her.

"So do we at least get to know your name and what you are? It being only fair since you know ours." Hearing him talk she smiled at him with the same smart-alec smile he gives so often. Extending her hand to his in between their bodies she said, "My name is Maria, Maria Daniels. I am a little surprised you two couldn't figure out what I am as of yet." He took hold of her hand with his rough warm one that brought her soft-skinned fine hand to his lips as he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Other then a beautiful, hot girl we are totally stumped." Sam snorted out at his brothers attempts to be suave.

Backing away from him letting his hand fall to his side she went back a bit to have some room to show them what she was. Holding out her hands on her side, she was murmuring to herself low so they couldn't hear. A look passed in between them as if to say, 'What now?' not understanding. A bright light began to emanate from her body as well from around her. Two sets of eyes looked around the room wondering if it was an illusion or trick. Humming was then heard, coming from all over the place. Mouths dropping open the brothers stared at her trying to comprehend it all. Lastly, they saw something white growing out of her back getting bigger and bigger. Maria's face was concentrating to make them see what usually not seen unless necessary. Stretching on either side of her feathers came into focus and they all connected together to become wings. These wings stopped growing and folded in on her back showing they were a couple of inches bigger then her size. Sam didn't even notice himself standing up and walking a bit nearer up to where his brother was.

The wings encompassed Maria in a shell like way, then the humming stopped, and the glow only came from her as a light bulb without a covering. When the wings came apart, she was wearing the same outfit but all white instead of black even with the white knee high boots. "Tada! Neat way of changing am I right?" She asked them as they still stood there surprise written all over their faces. "Angel's really exist!" Sam said as he stood there hand going to his head in realization.

Dean on the other hand just stayed watching her wings flex back and forth from strain. "You're an angel, from heaven aren't you?" he asked coming over to touch her wings not believing it himself wanting to be proof. Nodding she came to him and brought her wings over for him to touch with his hands. He did, feeling the silky texture and ticklish quality they had to them. Following the feathers all the way to her back and seeing that, it was attached to her body. "This means you're not alive, you're dead." His voice came out soft and a little husky, seeing his eyes she saw sadness in them as again she nodded. "Oh my god!" Sam said understanding the situation that Maria had to have been dead to be an angel. Wanting to know what happened he asked her, "How did it happen?"

Snapping her fingers the room went dark and light in an instant and the wings were gone. "That is another story for another day. I have to go people to see places to be. You know the drill." She went over to Sam and gave him a kiss on the cheek wishing him luck, "You take care of yourself and watch your brother for me please. He can get himself in a lot of trouble if no one watches him. See you around." Walking over to Dean, she gave him a pat on the shoulder and gave him a smile that promised more meetings.

"I can take care of myself you know." She told him her reasoning, "You like to dive into trouble and get into fights. Pick up every loose girl out there. And seem to come pretty close to death's door on a number of occasion. That's why." Going on her toes, she hugged him, and he hugged her back loving the way she felt in his arms. Pulling back, she placed a kiss on his cheek as well only he turned a bit making there lips meet for a second sending shock waves into his body. Backing away from him, she shook her finger in front of his nose like a naughty boy. "See you boys around." This said with a wink and a kiss blown to Dean as she disappeared in a shower of gold.

"Poor thing, she's dead at such an early age. She's probably no older then we are Dean." Sam let him know as he lay back down in bed. Dean went over to his bed as he stared after her, "That kiss was heavenly and out of this world bro." He wanted to have her here instead of his brother for some reason she made him want to stay with her forever. Sam covered himself saying, "Forget it bro she is an angel, she knows everything you have done and what you want in that dirty little mind of yours. Let it go, it'll only complicate things." Soon Sam was asleep and Dean stared off into the ceiling thinking of Maria.


End file.
